


A Covert Operation

by Portalguns



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom Armitage Hux, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Force Sensitivity, Force-Sensitive Hux, Huxloween, Kylux Niche Kink November, Lovecraftian Monster(s), M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Shoggoth, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portalguns/pseuds/Portalguns
Summary: Kylo Ren has been away for three weeks, on a mission to track down the remnants of the Resistance. On the night of Kylo Ren's return to HQ, Armitage Hux can't help but feel like something's not quite right about him. Maybe they're both just tired and sex-deprived? Maybe it's something else completely...





	1. A Truce With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hello! This is my first Kylux fic ever, and the first fanfic I've published in a decade :D Be gentle with me...  
> This started as a submission to Huxloween 2018, and then Kylux Niche Kink November 2018 came rolling around with a similar prompt, so here we go!

The Base was quite tranquil this time of shift. General Hux had noticed that when there’s an artificial night-day cycle installed, people generally live along with it. Some new recruits have trouble adjusting from the cycle of their home planets at first, but there had never been any problems after the initial “jet lag” period. Night shift was prone to less traffic on the corridors and thus, less ambience to disturb the General’s thoughts. He liked it. 

Too bad that his duties required him to be up early as well - but then again, they would require him to be awake always, if that were possible. Indeed, he would give his right hand to be able to sustain himself with a maximum three hours of sleep a cycle. Well, not his own arm, but maybe someone else’s. And Kriff knew he’d tried. Not the arm thing - the staying awake thing. He had found out that he could sustain himself for a three cycles-long period with a total of nine hours of sleep if necessary. His strategy was to start with the most challenging tasks, and leave the mechanical chores and the walkarounds last. By the time these attempts were ending, he would typically be ready to sleep on any surface that was even remotely horizontal. Scratch that; he had fallen asleep leaning against a wall once or twice. One of these delirium-inducing trips had once led him to the vicinity of Kylo Ren’s quarters, mistaking them for his own. The Force user had blamed him for messing up his aura, whatever that was. The General had of course snapped back in his deprived state, and started a slew of verbal insults. The following events had proven that they shared certain other depravities as well.

General Hux passed by a pair of security Troopers, who promptly greeted him. He barely noted them, he was so deep in his thoughts about Kylo Ren.

He wasn’t sure what the two of them were exactly. Not that it mattered to him, of course. He just found it tedious to live in a limbo-like state of mind regarding his… colleague. He had to stop himself from thinking in certain terms and taking things for granted, or expressing them in certain ways. Not that he thought, or Kriff forbid, talked about their relationship very often. But now he was exhausted and let his mind wander, lacking the willpower to reign it in. 

Now that Snoke was gone, Kylo Ren was the new Supreme Leader and Hux was his right hand - in multiple meanings of the word. He had even more paperwork, even more responsibility. In addition to this, he still had to babysit that impulsive, unpredictable Force user.

Speak of the Devil, the General thought as his exhausted brain registered a familiar personalised tone from his data pad. Yes, personalised. He had to be able to instantly tell whether or not he had time to check trivial messages from Kylo Ren during a busy day. What he didn’t want to acknowledge was that he always had time to check - and depending on the content of said messages, he had time for other not-work-related-things too. General Hux took pride in being at the center of this fine establishment - his name would be remembered, his life would be studied and his achievements would be admired by all. He had started from the bottom and worked his way to the top, and he would do anything necessary to hold on to that. But to be honest - the days spent hunting the Resistance down, while running the core of the First Order were stressful. They both needed an out sometimes - it was only practical to find solace in the inner circles. 

Hux couldn’t help but smile a little just hearing that message tone (he blamed his sleep deprivation), although his rational side kept telling him that it might be bad news just as well. His emotional side replied with  _ ‘at least he’s alive’.  _ The message was short, but full of information that made more questions arise.

“Good + bad nws. Well B there in 4h. New tropers.”

General Hux rubbed his temples. Kylo Ren’s writing drove him crazy in all the wrong ways. The new Supreme Leader had been away on a mission with Captain Phasma for weeks. Phasma was the reason why Hux had some hope left for the tactical success of said mission. Kylo Ren was of high strategic ability, and he was manipulative and very smart. The Force user didn’t seem like it to the odd bystander, but the General knew better than to dismiss his abilities, on a normal day. Hux knew that his counterpart was still disheveled from the events that had led to the escape of Rey and the remnants of the Resistance. They had been so close to eradicating the opposition. Hux had his own frustrations about the situation, sure, but he could separate work and personal life. Kylo Ren couldn’t always do so - he let his emotions guide him like the Sith Lords of old, and Hux guessed that was what gave him his immense powers.

As far as Hux interpreted the message, there would be both something good and something bad regarding the Resistance base they had been tracking for weeks. They would be bringing in new Stormtrooper recruits for programming, which was always a delight. Hux considered this a souvenir, then - how thoughtful of Kylo Ren. What excited him most was the fact that Kylo Ren would return in four standard hours. Hux couldn’t wait so long without collapsing, though, so now would probably be a good time for a nap. He would need the energy for when the Supreme Leader returned - depending on the news. Sometimes not depending on the news at all. In any case, Hux saw best to take a sharp turn to the turbo lift and his quarters, past only a handful of officers and patrolling security Troopers. Before he actually settled down on his bed, he checked his data pad for alerts of any malfunctions or problems, but everything seemed to run smoothly. The Finalizer could manage for a few hours without him conscious.

***

General Hux had set an alarm in order to have time for preparations before Kylo Ren, Phasma and their crew would return. He wanted to look his best - as always - in order to intimidate the newcomers appropriately, and set the proper tone for the reunion between him and the new Supreme Leader. Unfortunately, he did not wake up to the alarm - he woke up from a nightmare, falling down into the heart of the now destroyed Starkiller Base. He felt the warmth hit his body, tear him to pieces and blind him, and he cursed the poetic justice of his own creation killing him - as his last thought. He shuddered and jumped awake so forcefully that he nearly fell off the bed.

He wondered if he was still inside a nightmare, because there was someone in the foyer, at his door, standing rather stoically in the dark. Hux yelped instinctively and now actually fell off the bed, scrambling for his blaster that was always on his bedside table. He did not trust the loyalty of his own officers, not after the blunders that the First Order had been through recently. Dissatisfaction was high, and the General would not be surprised if there was a line to assassinate him in order to advance in rank and turn things around. No one dared to think about it whenever Kylo Ren was near, though. If they did, the Supreme Leader would dispose of them instantly - and he had said so word-for-word. The General had dismissed this as silly post-coital sweet-nothings at the time. It probably had been the endorphins and oxytocin talking, he had thought. He had realized later that Kylo had been dead-serious. Right now, there was no time to reminisce on the details of the events that had confirmed Kylo Ren’s threats, but Hux was not sure how to take it. It was at least practical - their positions were secured better if they had a truce. A truce with benefits.

As he pointed the blaster at the corner, the figure didn’t even flinch; it just took a couple of steps forward and stopped into a beam of faint blue light. Hux’s eyes got adjusted to the dark and he didn’t need to think too long about who that might be, because the shape and the sheer mass of the figure gave it away. He would be a fool to not recognize that silhouette.

“Ren!” he shouted, trying to hide his enthusiasm under a tone of pretended frustration. He set down the blaster and walked closer, a few feet away. It was Kylo Ren, no doubts about it. Hux disregarded how his sleepy brain made no effort to cloak his emotions - he was an open book for Kylo Ren, who would sense Hux’s joy and relief through the Force if he tried. Kylo Ren might tease him about it later, sure, but at least no one was trying to assassinate him tonight. 

“Armitage,” the man replied in an empty tone that threw the ginger-haired General off. He didn’t say anything though - why should he let a tone of voice affect him? He simply gazed into those dark eyes, down that scarred but oddly beautiful face, to Kylo Ren’s lips. Very plump and soft lips. It was dark but their eyes found each other and their gazes locked. They were still standing apart from each other, not touching in any way, and Hux had to fight himself not to give in first. He refused to do so. He liked to see Kylo Ren frustrated at the lack of attention, until the Force user would eventually give in. The depravity they kept each other in resulted in violent physical passion that was worth it all. So, instead of throwing himself at Kylo Ren after three weeks of not seeing each other, Hux rested his arms against his own sides and cleared his throat very officially. He ignored his own half-dressed state, toned his voice appropriately and went on with official business.

“Did you have a successful mission? Any leads as to the Resistance’s new headquarters?”

He noticed that Kylo was still wearing all the layers he usually did, down to the cape and the lightsaber on his belt. He noted his own frustration - taking all that off was always a hassle. It was quite warm in Hux’s quarters, so maybe that problem would take care of itself soon. There was no way that Hux would even verbally suggest wanting that to happen. Again, he remembered that Kylo Ren often read his mind in these situations - and it made everything more fun. But now, Kylo Ren didn’t react to Hux’s mischievous plans. If Kylo had come down straight from the shuttle, it was understandable to be a little rugged and thrown off. The word Kylo Ren uttered next would have indeed given him a motive to pass down the news right away. Probably nothing else to it.

“Yes,” he said plainly, keeping direct eye contact with Hux, who was starting to feel a little threatened - and as a consequence, a little aroused.

Hux gasped when the response actually hit his brain.

“Well, tell me!” he spat out. “If we attack now, we can crush the core of the Resistance before they have any time to rebuild or regroup!”

He didn’t even let Kylo Ren respond, before blurting out:

“Forget it, let’s call in the rest and brief everyone at once -”

He was going for his clothes and data pad, ready to alert the senior staff for an emergency meeting about this all. He didn’t get far though - a strong palm took hold of his shoulder from behind. He turned around and the hand fell. He didn’t let anyone else physically contact him like this - Kriff, he didn’t let many people even stand this close to him. Three weeks had been a long time. It was affecting him too much.

“I missed you,” Kylo Ren said out of the blue.

Hux stopped everything and looked the man dead in the eye with a smirk. He wasn’t going to give Kylo Ren the satisfaction of a reply like: “I missed you too you little shit”. Hux had the upper hand - this was the game they played and they were good at it. Whatever the long-term objective was supposed to be.

“Now what’s this sentimentality all of a sudden?” he asked cunningly, feeling very pleased with himself. Kylo Ren wore his heart at his sleeve, for sure, but this verbal expression jammed a stick between the cogs of Hux’s system and distracted him from the task at hand. Kylo Ren didn’t answer his rhetorical question - not verbally at least. Instead, he took steps forward to back Hux up against a wall. Hux felt his pants tighten with the proximity. Now that Hux really stopped to think about it, there was an absence that was usually strongly present. Kylo Ren wasn’t giving him any vibrations through the Force. Normally, when he felt something, he made sure to radiate it everywhere - especially his stronger emotions. Especially at Hux.

Of course Hux was only speaking from his own experience - during their earlier times, after they had just met, Hux had started experiencing headaches. They ranged from minor annoyances to splitting pain. When he complained about it, his inferiors acted sympathetically, like you do towards a higher-up. When he told Phasma, she quite directly expressed that it was only Hux who experienced it. Now he failed to pinpoint when exactly he had connected the dots - that the headaches coincided with Kylo Ren being near. But it became clear that these waves of energy only affected him.  _ Force Allergy _ , Phasma had suggested, as if that was a thing.

Later on, it had proven to be something else entirely. Through certain…. events… Kylo Ren had started projecting emotions onto him more clearly, less destructively. But not now - now all he was getting was radio silence. Hux wondered if he had made Kylo Ren mad at him, upset enough to shut off the connection. Part of him felt proud of this achievement - but part of him deemed it too illogical. Why would the Force user have been pinning him against the wall, pressing his notably hardened crotch against his stirring cock, if he wanted to shut Hux out? Makeup sex was one thing, but as far as Hux knew there had been no beef between them lately - well, no more than usual. They had kept in contact through encrypted subspace messages on a private channel - but there had been no notable conflicts. Quite the contrary: Kylo Ren’s replies often forced Hux to occupy a supply closet or the senior staff’s private bathroom in order to reply with…. visual material.

“You’re holding back, Ren,” Hux said, as firmly as he could. He had to suppress a moan originating from the touch that he felt through his thin pajama fabric. Kylo Ren’s expression on the other hand didn’t even twitch.

“What?” Kylo Ren asked him. The new Supreme Leader was looming over him, touching the sides of his neck and sliding his palms onto Hux’s shoulders. The massaging motion felt so good against his tense muscles that he almost forgot what he had just said.

“You’re not projecting,” Hux said, voice turning soft, eyes closing lazily. Oh stars, this felt nicer than he was ready to admit. 

“Is... something wrong?” Hux asked, still enjoying the gentle touches of fine leather gloves against his bare skin.

“I don’t want to talk,” Kylo Ren almost growled now. His palms slid up and down Hux’s upper back, in a motion that signaled growing impatience. Hux enjoyed the slow burn, the frustration in those dark eyes, the ways in which the bigger man had to go the extra distance just to get Hux’s undivided attention. Everyone thought Kylo Ren, the descendant of Darth Vader and the Leader of the Knights of Ren, was the attention whore, the drama queen. In reality, Hux loved being the object of pursuit. He was about to tease the Force user further, but didn’t get the chance.

“Well, what do you want- hey!”

Kylo Ren had ripped off Hux’s pajama pants - yes,  _ ripped them  _ off. Hux wasn’t entirely sure how, since he was fairly certain that both palms had been on his back just now. They were presently caressing his buttocks - the leather felt cool and smooth against his skin.

“You’re always so impatient and brash, Ren,” Hux groaned, sentence accentuating itself into a quiet sigh. The still fully dressed Supreme Leader pulled Hux’s bare hips and hardened cock against himself. Hux was pretty sure that pre-cum stains on the black tunic would be the week’s gossip down at Laundry.

“There is a time and ah-!”

Kylo Ren didn’t give him the chance to finish his sentence. His lips pushed against Hux’s, with a passion that communicated a need to make up for lost time. There was no foreplay, so to speak - it escalated into a deep and ambitious venture, and it felt both familiar and strange at the same time. Hux blushed at the sentiment - when had he taken the time to submit to memory the feeling of Kylo Ren’s lips? He had more pressing things to attend to and he should know better. This was probably some illusion brought on by their time apart. It was lonely at the top since fraternizing with inferiors wasn’t an option. He was sex-starved and touch-starved, that’s all. It could have been anyone, and Kylo Ren was a happy accident. 

“Stars, Ren,” Hux gasped for air in between the kisses that felt foreign and exciting. Kylo Ren lifted him up into his lap as if he weighed nothing, and Hux’s legs wrapped around his waist. Hux had completely forgotten about the urgency of the news that Kylo Ren bared, the actions that needed to be taken. Damn it, he worked hard and he deserved a little jealousy-driven and frustrated stress-relief sex from his … whatever Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo, was to him.

Kylo Ren set Hux on the bed and proceeded to shed his belt, dropping it carelessly to the floor. Hux watched eagerly, shamelessly, as tunic came off and revealed something surprising. Hux had to take it in, staring greedily.

“Damn, Ren, what have you been doing out there?!”

Hux tried to mask it as an insult, although the situation would have fooled no one. He was openly gawking at an eight-pack that Kylo Ren was sporting. Sure, the man had been fit and muscular before, but not this type of defined, athletic figure. He was more of a bulky pile of muscles. Phasma must have shared her fitness tips with him, from the looks of it. Yes, Hux had seen the Captain topless, but neither of them took much interest in the opposite gender so it had been more of an aesthetic curiosity both ways. Phasma had snickered at the General’s pasty undefined form. This had all happened during a mission, when they had been bored out of their minds and forced to share a tent in the middle of a rainstorm.

“Were you two out there on a secret boot camp or something?” Hux continued, very aware that his whole face was redder than the setting suns of Tatooine. At least the lighting was dim here.

“Is that why you’re trying to distract me now?”

Kylo Ren had left his gloves and his extremely well-fitted pleated sleeves on. The sleeves were harnessed across his broad, toned chest by a pair of straps. The look suited him well. Kylo Ren smirked at Hux.

“You like it,” he said, not answering any questions, and Hux sighed - there was no use faking defiance. There was apparently no time for it either, since Kylo kicked off his boots and grabbed Hux by the shoulder with his right hand. He only needed to nudge the ginger-haired man closer to his crotch and nod. With trembling hands, Hux started undoing Kylo’s pants, mouth watering at the notion of the Force user’s massive bulge, almost aggressively sticking out at him. The pants dropped down in a shuffle of fabric and the black boxers followed. Hux very willingly let the erect cock slap him in the face as it was freed from the bounds of the elastic. His own erection twitched in anticipation.

But wait…

Had Kylo Ren’s cock always been this huge? Or had the mere three weeks away from it estranged Hux from reality? He was not going to give Kylo Ren the satisfaction of knowing what he was thinking. He might have known already because of the Force, but Hux still thought it to be cut off, for some reason. He wasn’t going to argue about it - the Force user could be awfully stubborn. And Hux had other points of concentration right now. The well-hardened cock was right there, almost literally in his face. But Hux wasn’t going to put out this easily - no matter how much he wanted to just stuff that thing in his mouth that second. He still had his pride, damn it. Kylo Ren would have to work for it. Hux gently, playfully, placed his slender index finger and middle finger on the throbbing shaft. He slowly traced the shaft with his digits and looked up, leaning his chin against Kylo’s hard abs.

“Do you want me to suck your dick, oh Supreme Leader?” He purred, mocked, but only received a sneering and self-important grin back. The hands on his shoulders started gently massaging again. He did not reply, he just gave Hux that hungry look. 

“Do you want me to choke on your huge cock, hm?” Hux continued grinning, blushing, enjoying every minute of being able to tease the Force user. He licked his lips. It was even more fun when he could feel the vibrations of Kylo Ren’s sexual frustration seeping through, but that was not the case this time - still no communication. Kylo Ren’s grip tightened on his shoulders. He chuckled a little, gave the shaft a good long lick from the smooth base to the silky tip. He tasted the salty pre-cum and made every effort to over-act as he purred:

“Do you want to face-fuck me until I gag and beg for you to stop?”

Kylo Ren was, very strangely, lost for words. It was odd - usually they would have been slinging out teases at each other left and right at this point. He let out a low growl, and his throbbing dick bounced up when Hux popped just the tip of it in his mouth, briefly. He had to restrain himself completely to not just swallow it all at once. Hux had amazing self-discipline. He slid upwards, stood on the bed, pushed their hot-glowing foreheads together and whispered:

“Do you want to come on my face and my hair?”

Neither dared to blink. Kylo Ren’s breath hitched.

“Or do you want me to swallow your massive load until I can’t -?“

His sentence was disrupted as Kylo Ren grabbed him by the ribs and threw him face first onto the mattress. Hux tried to get up but he was being pinned down by large palms. The erection Kylo sported pulsed against Hux’s crack, and Hux let out a surprised, aroused groan as his own cock rubbed against the sheets, sending a rush of pleasure through his body.

“What the Kriff, Ren?!” Hux shouted, struggling, wanting to turn around and straight-up throw a punch at the man. It wouldn’t have been the first time, but Hux was as good as immobilised, though he wasn’t sure how. The Force was one thing, this was something else. He could have sworn Kylo Ren was gripping him, but there were way too many places for his limbs to suffice. Hux couldn’t see, he couldn’t turn his head. His hips were forced up, his knees pulled apart.

“What are you doing?!” Hux spat, frustrated by his own vulnerability.

“I’m going to fuck that pretty ass of yours so hard you won’t be able to sit for days,” Kylo uttered the single longest sentence he had said so far. It was so ridiculous and Hux would have laughed, but he was in no position to - literally.

“Ren, stop immediately!” He ordered. If we was going to be subdued, it would be on his own terms. He would not stand being humiliated like this. These kinds of antics were not uncommon between the two, but it was always in mutual understanding. They liked it rough, but “stop” was “stop”.

Kylo Ren had no intention of stopping, it seemed.

“You want this,” Kylo Ren growled, “you little ginger slut, you love my cock inside you.“

Hux was panicking. This felt foreign, wrong, and he didn’t know what had gone into Kylo Ren. Of course Hux could call a battalion of security guards over to put an end to this, but he would have to throw them all out the airlock if they saw him like this. He was in no mood to waste resources like that. Maybe Kylo Ren would come to his senses. Or at least prep him somehow, if he was going to actually ruin the excellent tone they had set for sexual tension earlier. Hux felt Kylo grip his hips with one hand, the other assumably on his own cock, which was pushing against the crack of Hux’s ass. What most bothered him was that he could clearly feel a tightening grip on all of his limbs. That would have been impossible. Hux took a few deep breaths and shut his eyes tight. Kylo wasn’t guiding his fingers anywhere near to loosen him up first, and there definitely was no lubrication going on. He felt a push against his asshole.

“Ben!” Hux shouted, surprising even himself by changing to Kylo Ren’s actual name. Kylo Ren didn’t even pause.

“You…! You can not do that, you hear me?” Hux exclaimed, attempting to sound commanding, but his voice was shaking a little.

No response, just some indistinguishable grunting.

“Come on… neither of us wants to explain what happened down at Med Bay,” Hux tried to reason his way out. Surely, the Force user was just playing a trick on him?

“Ren, what the-?!” 

Kylo Ren shoved Hux’s head down against the mattress. He could barely breathe for a while. What happened next was odd. He bit his lip, ready for pain.

But there was none. He was very comfortable, as a matter of fact.

It was as if Kylo Ren was actually warming him up, using his large fingers, but he was also clearly gripping Hux by his hip, and additionally pushing him down by his upper back. Now that Hux thought about it, there were tangible restraints on his wrists and his ankles too, but how could that be? The Force really was a mysterious thing….. Maybe Kylo Ren was using it to prepare him, since that could not be his monster cock. All rational thoughts went out the window the next moment, as Kylo Ren was hitting just the right spot, although clumsily at first. Hux made shameful noises, Kylo Ren apparently learned what caused them and the sensations became more frequent. But there still was a weird unfamiliarity about it - they had done this enough times that Kylo Ren usually caught on quicker. Hux didn’t have much room for those thoughts, not right now. He moaned in pleasure as the thing, the Force or whatever, was entering him with more confidence, and it had clearly swollen up as Hux gave in to it.

“You love this,” Kylo Ren growled, “admit it, General.“

Hux could only let out a high-pitched moan. His own cock was hard, and the friction between it and the sheets did not offer any satisfaction, only more tease. He wanted release, and this wouldn’t do for much longer.

“I Kriffing, ahh -” he almost got out a coherent sentence, but trailed off with the next thrust. He gripped the sheets and tried to move against the touch, but he was still quite immobile. He whined with the sensations against his own cock, he needed more!

“Now … give me … you,” he ordered between deep breaths and thrusts, “Fuck me ... with your giant ... cock you... big temperamental idiot.”

Kylo Ren didn’t hesitate. He released Hux from all the invisible bonds that had been holding him down, and Hux rose to his knees. His own throbbing cock begged for touch, and there soon was a Force grip around it, making Hux let out a long sigh. He tilted his head back and his eyes lolled back at the pulsing squeezing motion that the Force grip had on him.

“Stars, Ren,” he moaned, “you really find a lot of use for the Force in the bed - ah!”

The pleasure was immediately accompanied by a flash of pain; Kylo Ren straight up pushed his massive tip into Hux. It felt even bigger than he remembered, and Kylo Ren took no extra time before starting to push further. Hux shuddered with a mix of pain and delight as he was filled with Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. The Force grip on his own cock moved in perfect sync, squeezing and thrusting in tempo with the Force user’s thrusts. He was burying into Hux with grunts and groans, going as far as possible. Hux felt like Ren’s cock was longer than he remembered, but how? Finally it hit base and they were deeply, ultimately joined. Kylo Ren stopped, to let them both marvel in the sensation. Hux almost fainted from being so totally filled, he was already seeing stars and colours. He would never let Kylo go off on a mission that long without him.

“What would you like me to do, General?” he purred at Hux, teasing him, leaving him as a shuddering mess of anticipation. Realizing how the tables had turned, Hux cleared his throat and could barely muster a command:

“Fuck me.”

“I couldn’t quite hear you,” Kylo Ren said, and Hux felt a grip in his hair, forcing his back to arch and his head to tilt back. He whimpered at the new angle, the pressure felt a little different - even better than before. Hux had to catch his breath, but as soon as he had levelled himself, he growled:

“Fuck my ass into deep space, you huge moody imbecile.”

Kylo slapped Hux’s buttocks hard, making the ginger yelp. That would leave a bruise - and those never bothered Hux. He would be covered in uniform clothing from his chin to his toes every day, and makeup existed. Besides, he enjoyed actually seeing the results of their…. Work.

Kylo Ren started the motion, slowly at first, and it was smooth - almost like his dick was self-lubricating. Hux hadn’t heard him use lube at all, though, but he must have. Somehow, he hit the sweet spot in Hux with every thrust, forcing high-pitched moans from him. Their sweaty bodies were moving in sync, and Hux couldn’t even make sense of what limb was where, or if it was the Force grip or not. He started seeing stars and letting out shameless sounds as he was stimulated from both strong erogenous points at the same time.

“Say - my - name,” Kylo Ren commanded, one word with each thrust.

Armitage Hux was in control of everything 24 hours a day, and this moment was when he had release from it, when he submitted to the control of the Force user.

“Ben -!” Hux sighed, and swallowed hard.

His whole body shuddered with each deep thrust, and soon the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. He was gripping the sheets, knuckles white. He was quite sure that Kylo got a boost from every loud moan that he let out - sounds that broke into bits and pieces as his whole body was being pushed on the mattress with each motion. He lost count of the times that Kylo Ren’s real name escaped his lips now, as the water gates had been opened. Kylo Ren - Ben Solo - let out grunts, groans, a few curses that Hux couldn’t quite make out. The cacophony of their rough and animalistic encounter echoed off the walls.

Hux was seeing colours inside his eyelids, fractals swirling from the distance, a hot wave washed over him and the pulsing and thrusting produced a sensation that made his ears ring. He didn’t care about anyone hearing them, he didn’t care about the grunts, moans, sighs, shouts or the loud slapping noise carrying off into the hallway. There was only them, and their bodies that were one.

“Stars, Ben!” he gasped, “I’m going to -”

He didn’t even finish the sentence as he unravelled, came undone with spasms, his body twitching uncontrollably. Kylo Ren was chuckling softly at the sight of him, enjoying the result of his work, Hux guessed. He felt his own cum hit his stomach and his chest. White-hot waves rushed over him, and then there was something very familiar in the mix.

Hux finally felt Kylo Ren’s presence through the Force. It was out of place, quite distant for some reason. Hux was coming out of his orgasm slowly, now focusing on the impatience, the confusion, the unfiltered and very concentrated rage that was coming closer and closer. How odd - the Force user was right there, but the sensations came from somewhere else - not far away now. Maybe it was an effect of Kylo Ren first closing, and now re-opening, the Force contact between them? The physical Kylo Ren had now stopped moving, still balls-deep in Hux, his cock twitching and pulsing inside him. It was giving Hux those sweet aftershocks against his sweet-spot. It was nearly painful - he was so over-sensitive now - but pain had always been one of the things that made him feel alive. Collapsed on the mattress and almost too exhausted to move a muscle, Hux tried to turn his head towards Kylo Ren.

“Ben, is everything alright -?”

Then, the presence was right there.


	2. Possessive in Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux finds out what caused Kylo Ren's strange behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the wait, here is the final chapter of this story :) Your lovely comments on the first chapter kept me going, so I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_“Armitage!”_

It was Kylo Ren’s voice. It hit Hux’s mind through the Force, it entered his head like an echo. Why would Kylo Ren have opened the connection now, of all moments? Why was his tone so disgruntled, so anxious? He knew he had been a fool for thinking that everything was alright even when that feeling, that connection, had been missing. Now its familiarity made his heart skip a beat. Hux turned to look at Kylo Ren, who was still deep inside him, drooling, grinning at him. That sight contradicted the panic, the fear, that emanated from the voice in his head.

There was a loud crash, and the door to Hux’s quarters opened violently, as if the door controls had been torn out and someone was breaking in by brute strength. Hux felt Kylo Ren freeze up behind him, as he heard the familiar hum and crackle of a freshly ignited lightsaber.

Kylo Ren’s lightsaber.

“Ben?!” Hux exclaimed as he struggled to get up. He tried to ignore the sudden emptiness inside him as he dislodged way too quickly, but it made him hiss. His senses were overcome with the sight in front of him - a sight that was impossible.

_”I’m here.”_

Hux couldn’t believe it, but Kylo Ren was standing in the doorway. The tall, broad-chested character was painted red by the only source of light in the room; lightsaber. It sparked off and crackled like it was reflecting the emotions of its holder. The saber was to Hux as unpredictable as the Force user himself. Now the new Supreme Leader was oozing anger and frustration, through the Force, filling his head so Hux couldn’t fit anything else in for a moment. Kylo Ren and his imminent mental presence was occupying his mind relentlessly, mixing up his thoughts. There had been a time like this, when Kylo Ren had let his emotions rush directly into Hux’s mind, but he had been improving his control over it with each passing day. There was no control in the flow of the Force right now.

 _“I’m gonna kill that fucking beast,”_ the voice in Hux’s head proclaimed.

Hux had no words. His head turned wildly from side to side, trying to make sense of the two Kylo Rens in the room. Hux tried to crawl away from the bed but ended up with his chest against the mattress, being physically stopped and held by… something flexible and slimy, with a tight grip. It felt completely different than the constraints before. The sudden impact of his face against the mattress made the back of his neck ache and burn. The slimy things wrapped around his ankles and spread his legs. He felt something slimy caressing his lower back and his buttocks. Hux whimpered and did his best to turn his head, to see what was even happening to him. He managed to roll onto his side and get a full view of the creature behind him, getting ready to violate him again.

“Let - him - go,” the Kylo Ren in the doorway growled, catching his breath.

The copy of Kylo Ren that had been thrusting into him just moments earlier was noticeably different from the original. The figure still looked like a naked Kylo Ren, but his eyes were completely black, irises and whites included. His devilish wide smile portrayed a few rows of sharp yellow pointy teeth. There were shiny, shifting tentacles everywhere - so many that Hux had trouble making out where they all came from. His mind was still mixed up by the raw emotions that were rushing in through the Force, and all his energy was going into making out what this creature, Monster-Ren, even was. His eyes shot down to the still hard, massive erection, and he could see with his own two eyes how it transformed into a tentacle too. A few of the appendages grabbed him, ignoring his struggling and protests, and dragged him towards the creature itself. Monster-Ren was holding him up like a human shield. He was being held from his arms and his knees, and his back was forcibly arched. His pale freckled body was in clear view to Kylo Ren in the doorway. He whimpered, but held back the tears that were caused by the thought of his back possibly snapping in half.

“Get your slimy things off my man!” Kylo Ren roared from the doorway, and took a couple of steps forward, swirling his lightsaber as a last warning. The hum intensified with the motion. Sparks flew off at the bed, as if the lightsaber itself was only barely held back from attacking. The choice of words made Hux frown. _His man?_ Well now, wasn’t this an interesting way to identify him… So possessive, so exclusive…

 _“Armitage, this isn’t the time,”_ Kylo Ren communicated through the Force. His tone was soothing, somewhat tender, although his outer figure and the rest of the emotions were a stark contrast to it. He could have been irritated by Hux, but he was apparently just being sincere.

”No,” Monster-Ren replied, with a voice resembling Kylo Ren’s, but now distorted, resonating in low frequencies.

 _“Don’t struggle,_ ” Kylo Ren told Hux, who felt like he really had no options. Kylo Ren knew something about this creature that he didn’t, and he just had to trust him.

 _Trust…_ now that was an interesting concept between them.

_”Please, Armitage, keep calm. I won’t let it hurt you.”_

Hux’s headache was subsiding, he could think a little more clearly again. He tried to relax, even if it went against all his self-preservation instincts. The grip of the tentacles tightened, especially when Kylo Ren came closer. Hux’s back felt like it was on fire as he was bent backwards a little more. His limbs were going numb. Kylo Ren pointed his saber at them both.

“Okay, you cursed thing!” he growled aggressively. The tentacles loosened their grip, and Hux gasped, relieved, although his body was still aching.

“I would chop you into pieces, but that wouldn’t work, would it?” Kylo Ren continued.

“No,” Monster-Ren growled back, with as much intensity, but the tone was even more scrambled than before.

 _”What a stupid thing, that was a rhetorical fucking question,”_ Kylo Ren thought at Hux, who was too shocked to even smirk at the remark. It did lend him a little comfort, if anything.

“You know what I’ve got?” Kylo Ren asked, and got no answer this time. He raised his free hand, and held up an orb that fit his large palm. The glass-like sphere was swirling with beautiful purple, indigo and black smoke that had been closed inside it. Hux felt the tentacles loosen some more. He exhaled and stared at Kylo Ren. The Force user looked like an unstoppable force at the face of something that must have been from a different dimension. Hux was terrified for his life, but the new Supreme Leader didn’t even bat an eyelid at the evil being.

“Yeah, you know what this is, don’t you?” Kylo Ren smirked. That cocky man. Hux felt himself going hard again, and the display of raw power didn’t help at all. He swept the thought aside, but he knew he had failed to hide anything as he got a quick glance from Kylo Ren.

Monster-Ren was apparently terrified. Its earlier self-confidence had now melted into a puddle. Hux could hear something resembling a whimper come out.

“That’s right, you motherfucker, it’s an Astral Incendiary,” Kylo Ren said and took a step closer. The monster was retreating.

 _“This won’t hurt you,”_ he communicated through the Force. _“Trust me.”_

Hux saw no reason to not believe his words. He was almost free now.

“If you don’t get out of the bed and let go of my man - and I mean right fucking now,” Kylo Ren roared, and his saber seemed to flash a little brighter for a second, “I will blast you into the next plane of existence!”

Hux fell off the bed in his frantic struggle to get away. He grabbed a sheet to wrap around his waist and stopped only after he was well behind Kylo Ren. His pride was in pieces, cowering behind the new Supreme Leader like a little child. All he could think about was how he was now safe. Well, _safer._

 _”Armitage...”_ Kylo Ren thought at him, but his thought stayed unfinished, unravelling into nothingness. There was a wave of something soft, something like relief communicated over to Hux. It felt like a warmth had swept over him.

Monster-Ren was hardly recognizable as Kylo Ren anymore - the creature had melted into a black undefined shape, with freely floating eyes, dozens of them. The tentacles were waving around it wildly - the thing was obviously furious from being outsmarted and overpowered.

“If you move, Soggoth, you’ll get it!” Kylo Ren spat. The creature, the so-called Soggoth, was now absolutely still. The connection that Ben Solo and Armitage Hux shared had melted into something less chaotic, and the normality of their connection brought Hux comfort. He gripped Kylo Ren’s tunic tighter. He couldn’t help but stare at its dozens of blinking eyes until Kylo Ren communicated with him through the Force.

_“Did it coerce you?”_

_”What?”_ Hux thought out back to him.

 _“The Soggoth,_ ” Kylo Ren clarified, frustrated, _“Did it... without consent?”_

Hux hesitated for a second. This was enough for the Force user.

Before Hux could understand what was happening, Kylo Ren had tossed the orb at the Soggoth. It exploded into a cloud of shimmering purple-black sand in mid-air, with a bright light emanating from inside it. It was accompanied by a rumbling, low sound, like an approaching herd of hoofed animals on a savannah. The Soggoth screamed in a high-pitched voice, its form distorting into every direction, until the whole anomaly disappeared into a non-existent point in the middle. The resulting nothingness smelled like a burnt match. Kylo Ren turned off his saber and set it on his belt with a click. Finally, there was dim darkness and silence. Kylo Ren’s huffing was the only sound Hux heard. That, and his own careful breathing.

Hux was so, so tired, now that the fear and anxiety had died down. He was coming off an endorphin and adrenaline rush, and his muscles simply gave in. Kylo Ren was fast in his reflexes and caught him swiftly. Hux was lifted up like he weighed nothing, and carried onto the ice-blue couch in one corner of the room. He was set down carefully on his back and his head landed against a soft, fluffy pillow. The couch, like the bed, had been the setting of many of their … encounters… but now it was like a familiar and comforting place, something for just them, untainted by the evil from before. Hux opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to see Kylo Ren there, leaning in with his forearms crossed against the edge of the couch. The fire in his eyes had died down, and been replaced with a sort of concern.

”Ben...” Hux said with a hoarse voice and shuddered when Kylo Ren extended his hand to very gently stroke Hux’s neck and collar bone.

”I’m here, Armie,” Kylo Ren whispered in his low voice, his hand retreating because of Hux’s reaction, ”and I’m so sorry.”

“Kylo Ren, being sorry?” Hux scoffed. That was a new one.

 _”Well you bounced back quickly,”_ Kylo thought at him and smirked.

“Care to explain what all that was?” Hux asked, getting up into a sitting position and gesturing Kylo Ren to take the seat next to him. He was perfectly aware of his own erection showing through the sheet that had been draped over his lap. Kylo Ren sat down very close, and was stealing glances at Hux’s crotch. He felt immense pleasure from the way he was able to distract Kylo Ren. Finally, the Force user inhaled and spoke:

“While we were looking for clues of the Resistance’s whereabouts, we found a village. It was late at night, most of them were sleeping, so seizing the population was easy. The ones that were not cooperating were killed. The rest were confined or closely supervised.”

“That’s where our new soldiers are coming from?” Hux guessed and received a nod.

“We went to sleep in their homes after being served dinner,” Kylo Ren continued, but paused right after, thinking hard.

“It would be easier to… show you,” he said and looked at Hux with some hesitation in his eyes.

“I will allow it,” Hux agreed. The Force user closed his eyes and Hux followed the example.

Almost instantly, he felt Kylo Ren’s mind meld with his through the Force, their thoughts merging effortlessly. The images, sensations and sounds had a blurry, inconsistent quality to them, like memories often did. Kylo Ren had fallen asleep almost instantly after he had been guided to his own room. Stormtroopers had been left to guard the entrances into the house. Hux felt Kylo Ren’s exhaustion and his satisfaction of sleeping in a half-decent bed after almost three weeks of sleeping in his ship or in a tent. This level of consciousness was more vivid, almost over-saturated. The Supreme Leader was dreaming now - or more precisely, he was editing and displaying his recollections of the dreams. He didn’t want to reveal much apparently, because Hux got only a glimpse before it all dissolved like a hot breath into the cold night sky. What he did manage to see was a blurry face - sharp enough to be identified as his own. His cheeks were flushed red, his eyes rolled back in ecstasy, his mouth ajar. Another thing that Kylo Ren failed to snip out was the familiar feeling of morning arousal. It had now spread to Hux through the Force.

“Damn it,” Kylo Ren cursed through the meld. His emotions were running hot, and he had been careless. Hux didn’t say anything, but he was quite sure the mixture of arrogance and surprise got through to Ben. Hux felt both triumphant and awkward at the same time. He had made Kylo Ren lose control and show him something he hadn’t meant to show him. On the other hand, Hux himself was the subject of those dirty dreams… Did he really occupy Kylo Ren’s mind to that extent?

In his memories, Kylo Ren was waking up to see a familiar figure enter the room. It was General Armitage Hux himself. How intriguing… to see oneself through someone else’s eyes. He looked exceptionally good; cleaned up and refreshed. His coat was flowing behind him, his silhouette was broad-shouldered and his face stern and handsome. He took brisk steps towards the bed, and Kylo Ren’s memory of the moment conveyed a sense of… excitement.

“What are you doing here, General?” Kylo Ren asked in a snappy tone. He sat up quickly on the edge of the bed and looked up at Hux who was now right in front of him. “I thought you had other duties at Base.”

“I missed you,” Hux said, smirking, and placed two leather-clad fingers under Kylo Ren’s chin. “The distance and time apart was too much to bare.”

They kissed passionately and Hux’s coat, his uniform top, and his sleeveless shirt fell to the floor quickly.

 _“The shape shifter!”_ Armitage exclaimed through their Bond.

 _“The same one, I presume,”_ Kylo Ren replied. Hux felt the memory slide away, thin out, as the Force user was about to cut off the memory. Hux held on, and Kylo Ren stopped his retreat.

 _“Show me,”_ Hux demanded through the Force. _“Show me what happened.”_

_“It is irrelevant.”_

_“It is relevant to me, Ben,”_ Hux argued. One part of him wanted anything but to see a clone of himself with Kylo Ren, but the rest of him found the thought of it… thrilling. Kylo Ren gave in surprisingly easily.

Suddenly a stream of memories flooded Hux’s mind. He saw himself through Kylo Ren’s eyes, being stripped down to just his dog tags. Hux was down on his knees tearing off Kylo Ren’s boxers, gawking at the sight in front of him.

 _“You’re so big, Supreme Leader…”_ echoed Hux’s own voice out of Kylo Ren’s memories. Hux saw his own green eyes staring up wide, his plump lips ajar and smiling.

_“I want you now, I’ve waited long enough…”_

Then his clone was already tossed down on the mattress, on his back. Hux was served Kylo Ren’s direct perspective, all his emotions, all his sensation. Kylo Ren grabbed Hux’s ankle and held on to his hip as he slid into Hux’s tight entrance. It gave way easily. Hux felt a shock travel to the tip of his own erection as Kylo Ren filled his clone completely.

The full-frontal view of himself shuddering, whining, shamelessly moaning made him feel dirty, ashamed… violated. Visiting Kylo Ren’s body, his feelings, his perspective, was so enchanting that Hux found himself wanting more. As the waves of pleasure grew higher and higher in Kylo Ren’s body, he was about to dislodge himself from the man under him. He was being kept still. The restraints were similar to what Hux had experienced - and as Kylo Ren looked down, he could see tentacles growing out of Hux, grabbing hold of him. One entered Kylo Ren from behind, another curled around his throat. Kylo tried to dislodge it, but nothing helped. He was running out of air and he had no more control. He was being moved against his will, still thrusting into Hux. He wheezed for air, confused by how Hux could hold and move him from so many places at once. He felt his vision darken, his limbs numb, but as spasms started shaking his body, his throat was released.

The Force connection cut off - Hux woke up from the trance as his back hit the couch. Kylo Ren’s dark eyes were staring at his own from so close that the tips of their noses touched.

“That’s when I knew it wasn’t you,” Kylo Ren breathed out, panting onto Hux’s lips.

“Oh, you took your time realising it too,” Hux teased, grinning. His wrists were pinned against the armrest of the couch and Kylo Ren had settled in between his thighs. He felt Kylo Ren’s hard-on press against him through the fabrics. “Seemed to me like you enjoyed yourself there.”

The Force user didn’t reply. He raised up his upper body to unclip his belt buckle. The sheet slid off Hux and he was completely naked again - his erection displayed prominently between their bodies.

“I tried to get away,” Kylo Ren growled and shed off his tunic, throwing it across the room without breaking eye contact with Hux, “but I was trapped.”

“Oh, how horrible it must have been - being trapped inside me,” Hux scoffed and slid his hands up and down Kylo Ren’s thighs, “You liked it.”

Kylo Ren froze, frowning.

“You like the idea of coming inside me,” Hux clarified, “Your load is always so much… Are you scared I couldn’t take it?”

“The idea of filling you up is enticing, but…” Kylo Ren growled, got off the couch, basically tore off his own shirt. “… I love to see you covered in it.”

Shirtless Kylo Ren was not as athletically toned as Monster-Ren had been, but Hux liked this better. He was bulky, muscular, strong.

“You love it too,” Kylo Ren continued, stripping off his pants and leaving behind only a pair of boxers with a giant bulge. His body was scarred in many places, and Hux realized this was one thing that Monster-Ren had disregarded.

“You didn’t tell me the whole story yet,” Hux purred as he hungrily took in the sight before him - Kylo Ren stepping out of his underwear and standing there stark naked. His cock was standing up proud, and the idea of it inside Hux made his mouth dry and his cheeks even hotter than before.

“What did you do when you realized I hadn’t flown out to get fucked by you like a needy Kriffing idiot?” Hux asked, stretching out on the couch.

“I didn’t have time to do anything,” Kylo Ren replied, licking his lips at the sight. He settled back onto the couch, kneeling down and facing Hux. He raised Hux’s legs to rest on his shoulders and his erection pulsed against Hux’s own, sending thrilling shocks up Hux’s spine. Hux heard a tube lid crack open.

“What.. what do you mean?” Hux asked, finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate now. He felt Kylo’s slick fingers at his entrance, working their way into him. “Tell me… ahhh… what happened.”

“Phasma found me first.”

The sentence made Hux clench up around Kylo Ren’s digits.

“What?!” he exclaimed. _Phasma had barged in?_

“Relax, Armie,” Kylo Ren frowned and managed to slither in another finger. Hux was still well stretched out from before.

“Are you saying Phasma saw us… Phasma saw you being strangled.. And saw you almost pass out as you came into something that looked like me?” Hux spat, and moaned as Kylo fingered his spot just right. He threw his head back and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Yeah,” Kylo groaned, stretching the word out like an annoyed teenager, and he continued with a shrug: “The tentacles probably made it look less like you though.”

“That’s beside the point, you idiot!” Hux exclaimed and grunted as Kylo’s fingers retreated and he cracked open the lube again.

Oh Kriff, oh fuck. Sure, Phasma would be deaf and blind if she didn’t already know about Hux and Kylo, but her having walked into something like that was…. Ugh, Hux could probably never look Phasma in the eyes again. Thank all possible deities for that helmet of hers. Still, this was a major inconvenience.

“She had one of those weapons, an Astral Incendiary, with her,” Kylo Ren continued, as he worked his own erection with the lube, “and the shape shifter escaped my room.”

Hux strained his neck to look between his own legs at Kylo Ren’s massive cock, that was now gleaming with lube. Kylo Ren pressed it against Hux’s own and he let out a moan.

“Ben, you’re an idiot,” Hux said, “You’re so gullible. How could you have thought I’d actually waste my time coming after you?”

Kylo Ren came close and planted a long, surprisingly tender kiss on Hux’s lips.

“So are we going to do this or should I… stop?” Kylo Ren asked him and rubbed his cock against Hux’s own. The friction was unbearable. Kylo Ren bit Hux’s lower lip, and Hux grunted in desperation and frustration. Kylo Ren was getting on his nerves now, but he knew which buttons to push and was clearly doing it on purpose.

“Oh my god, yes, you dumb animal!” Hux shouted and grabbed Kylo’s neck with his right hand.

Kylo Ren parted Hux’s buttocks and pushed himself in, just the tip. The sensation made Hux yelp and throw his head back. Monster-Ren’s self-lubricating, flexible and adjustable tentacle-cock had felt comfortable, sure, but the raw ruthlessness of Kylo Ren’s actual hard member in him was a feeling on its own. How could he have ever thought the copy had been the real thing?

“I knew you love my cock,” Kylo Ren laughed and pushed himself further, making Hux bite his knuckles and grunt against them.

“Damn it Ben, get out of my head and tell me how the Kriffing thing got to the Base,” Hux demanded and Kylo Ren rolled his eyes, held Hux’s legs in place against his own shoulders and said:

“Phasma had talked to the villagers and they told her about the infestation of Soggoths in the village. They basically read your thoughts and view your dreams, then trick you by transforming into something from the impressions.”

Kylo Ren pushed further, and Hux did everything he could to keep back a whine as he got filled so completely.

“She had gone back and counted the number of Stormtroopers multiple times,” Kylo Ren breathed heavily now, hitting base, balls deep in Hux. “She’d gotten a different number each time.”

Hux was panting, barely registering what Kylo Ren was saying. If the topic had been anything else, he would have zoned out by now, but now the safety of their Base was jeopardized and there were very few things he cared more about. He took a moment to inhale and exhale, until Kylo Ren started moving again.

“While she was telling me this, the shape shifters had turned into reflections of me and her, and some Troopers,” Kylo Ren continued, moving slowly back and forth, making Hux clutch the couch anyplace he could.

“Hah, let me guess,” Hux said between breaths and swallowed, turning his cheek against the pillow, “They stole a shuttle and came here?”

Kylo Ren fell silent and gripped Hux by the hips with one hand, burrowing into him tentatively. He frowned and bit his lip, apparently not wanting to continue the conversation at all. His right hand slid up to grab Hux’s own erect penis and he started working it in unison with his other movements. Hux wasn’t going to be distracted that easily.

“You’ve - ah, you’ve got to be - oh fuck - kidding me,” Hux sighed in frustration, and he knew Kylo Ren was getting more pissed off by how his pumps was getting more frequent and fervent.

“Well, ah, Ben?” Hux demanded, while he was being pushed and pulled back with each of Kylo Ren’s thrusts. The touch on his own cock in perfect rhythm made him moan in pleasure.

“Fuck - yes! Yes!” Kylo Ren blurted out, one word per thrust, “They - stole - my - shuttle - ah, fuck!”

He calmed down for a longer, more calm thrust so he was deep in Hux once again, then retreated as slowly, until he was barely inside Hux. They stared at each other, panting.

“And you traced the shuttle here?” Hux assumed. He felt like congratulating Kylo Ren for the self-restraint. He seemed quite calm and collected for a man with just the tip of his massively erect, pulsing cock in his … lover, or whatever they were.

“Yeah, so about ten shape shifters are crawling around the Base as we speak,” Kylo Ren explained.

“What the - fuck?!” Hux yelled as Kylo Ren pushed right back in, as deep as he could. “ In my base?!”

“Oh Kriffing hell,” Hux cried out and slapped Kylo Ren on the cheek. The Force user seemed unfazed. “Wouldn’t that have been the first thing you’d tell me?!”

Kylo Ren snickered.

“Well… we can stop and go find them with Phasma, if you’d like,” he said, barely keeping a straight face. Hux rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to give in to the amazing feeling of being filled by Kylo Ren.

“Just hurry up, you idiot, then we’ll go hunt those bastards down,” he spat.

Kylo Ren didn’t need to be told twice. He picked up the pace and ploughed into Hux so hard that the couch must have moved a little with every thrust. It didn’t take long for Hux to unravel - the combined sensation of both erotic points made him shout and arch his back, as his own cum sprayed on his torso. He opened his eyes and looked at Kylo Ren, who had bowed down his head and was biting his lip. He thrust once more, pulled out, and grabbed his own member to direct the pearly sprays and threads of semen onto Hux’s upper body. Some of it hit Hux’s chin. The devilish, triumphant look was the last thing Hux saw before relaxing back and taking in the orgasm - his second one tonight. Kylo Ren was still taking deep breaths, leaning his weight onto his own forearms and hovering right above Hux. Hux wondered if Kylo Ren had made himself come during their time apart. He could not have possibly endured that long if he hadn’t relieved himself once or twice during the mission. More precisely, Hux wondered if he’d touched himself while thinking of Hux. Kylo Ren locked eyes with him, an alarmed look on his face, and Hux knew he’d read his thoughts again.

“You always make such a mess,” Hux sighed in frustration, looking at his semen-riddled upper body. Kylo Ren grinned and lowered himself down to kiss Hux. Hux closed his eyes, pressed his lips against Kylo Ren’s and slid his fingers through the black curls - usually soft, now somewhat greasy from the long mission. Kylo Ren hummed against Hux’s lips, and his large figure above Hux made the General feel… safe. If someone had dared to suggest that the new Supreme Leader and the General would one day be in this situation, Armitage Hux would have laughed at their face and possibly sued for slander or defamation. But here he was, wishing to remain under Ben Solo for a few more moments. Too bad there were more important things to tend to at the moment. 

“Let’s go get those demons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [Here is a little illustration that spawned the idea of the whole fic back in October. ](https://tiirabird-art.tumblr.com/post/178839205416/huxloween-day-5-lovecraftian-stories-huxloween)
> 
> [A backup link for Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/389634)
> 
> Thanks again to my gf for reading this through and suggesting edits <3


End file.
